tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Arioch
Arioch is an fallen angel that sided with Lucifer early on. He fell during Biblical times after the murder of his daughter, Ruth, and was saved by Lucifer. Ari has a habit of spending much of his time on Earth, mingling with humans and jumping from body to body. He's come to find the Winchesters very amusing. He'll even help them out, when it won't cause him any trouble. Arioch is found here. Biography His Fall Arioch was nothing special in Heaven. He was an average angel who, when having contact with Earth, became obsessed with a human woman named Hannah. He had a child, Ruth, with her. Ruth was Arioch's everything, though she was also a nephilim and considered dangerous by other angels and the Archangels. Arioch was force into killing Ruth at the age of three and Hannah also died at his hands. Heaven did not take kindly to any of this, though the death of the nephilim had been on Heaven's orders. Arioch's wings were broken and he was thrown from Heaven and sent hurtling, helpless and hurt, to the Earth. During this, his wings burns and his grace fractured from the force of his fall. He landed in the ocean and keenly remembers as sharks began to tear at his still living human form. Lucifer took pity on him, saving him from his torment and letting Arioch nurse himself back to health in Hell. Hell & History Arioch was granted a position as one of the lesser Lords of Hell. Lucifer placed him higher than demons for the simple fact that Lucifer still firmly believed angels were just above humans and demons in all ways. Arioch didn't do too much with his position, it being more of an honorary one than one that came with any real power. When Lucifer was locked away, Arioch was tortured brutally for years. Once he freed himself, Arioch began involving himself in human affairs more and more. He enjoyed experiencing as much as he could of everything possible. He spent time in Rome during its peak, England during the Renaissance and Elizabethan Era, and France during the French Revolution in particular. However, he did travel outside of Europe every now and again, though he preferred to spend time in Europe. In the 1800s, he gained his hound, Titus. He also participated in both sides of the World Wars to just experience it. He also picked up a habit of torture in Hell throughout the 1900s. Modern Arioch began spending time in the United States around its birth, but he never lingered. In the 1980s, when he found his most recent vessel dying of an overdose in New York City. He then relocated to Scotland, after meeting Ava Young. He had another child with her, Jackson. The Winchesters caught his attention and, every once in awhile, he would wander back to the United States to learn about them. It wasn't until they released Lucifer from the cage that Arioch abandoned Scotland, and the family he'd made, all together. He and Jackson now have a strained relationship due to traumas inflicted on the boy by a demon. Arioch participated in the Apocalypse somewhat unwillingly. Since then, he's been wandering again. Physical appearance Arioch’s current vessel has been considered an attractive individual. He is pale with a slight tan. His eyes are different depending on the light, but normally appear as some form of green, occasionally looking blue, brown, or grey. His hair varies in shades of blond. He stands at about 5’11” and is thin but well muscled. He has a tattoo, a cross on the right side of his chest. He is typically clean shaven. He dresses casually, normally. He wears a shark tooth necklace at all times. His eyes turn a glossy black when showing his more demonic side. His wings, when he allows them to be visible, are as black as raven’s wings. Personality & Traits Arioch tends to mirror whomever he’s with. He can be fairly intimidating, when he wants to be, or incredibly charming. He enjoys physical pleasures and inflicting pain upon others. He’s rather shallow enjoying all forms of physical beauty. When he has a friend, he fears being left alone and being abandoned by them, though he has very few friends, these days. He tends not to linger too long. On the surface, he's rather calm and likeable, but he's prone to vicious mood swings which can quickly take him down a darker path. Abilities & Weaknesses ;Immortality & Durability Arioch is fully immortal and does not need to eat, drink, or sleep to survive. There are very few things that can kill him. An angel blade or Archangel can both kill him. However, he is susceptible to pain, though durable. Gold causes him pain to touch. His body is technically still human, though tougher than a normal human, and can be broken and injured. Though he doesn't need to sleep, he often indulges in a sleep-like state. ;Enochian Sigils & Demon Traps Both angel traps and demons traps can work on Arioch, much to his dismay. His grace has dimmed and darkened enough to allow him to share in the demons' weakness to the traps, but only when he has been already weakened. ;Wings & Flight Arioch's wings are usually invisible and intangible, though they can sometimes be heard rustling, when he's agitated. He has the ability to make these wings visible and they are solid black, resembling raven's wings. They become tangible and are able to be harmed when visible. He is able to do the same teleportation-like flight as all other angels, even taking others with him, to an extent. ;Astral Perception Arioch is able to see into souls and to see what people truly are. He knows a demon from an angel from a vampire or a human at first glance. ;Healing Arioch can heal his own vessel as well as healing others. This often takes a lot out of him and the more healing he does, the weaker he becomes. This healing can encompass everything from minor cuts to illnesses to terminal diseases and life-threatening wounds. ;Possession As with all angels, Arioch's true form cannot be seen by any human without killing them or, best case scenario, burning their eyes out. He requires a human vessel to appear on Earth and, as with any angel, he requires the human to agree to let him in. Usually, he's pretty good to his vessels, though several have still died while he used their bodies. His current vessel's soul has been gone for a while now. ;Biokinesis Arioch has the ability to turn someone's body against them. He can cause horrible pain and tear someone apart with a look. As with his healing abilities, this drains him to do and can leave him weak and vulnerable. ;Minor Enthrallment This is an incubic ability that allows Arioch to more easily charm, and occasionally control, individuals. He very rarely uses it, both not wanting to and often not being in a state of enough stability to handle it. ;Feeding Arioch does not regenerate energy the way most angels do, instead semi-relying on the incubus side of himself. He can draw a person's life force through contact. It doesn't have to be sexual, but he typically does it through a kiss, when he needs to feed. This is typically something he can only do to humans. Relationships Arioch has a loose relation to all angels ever created. This does not mean he knows or has met them, however, despite referring to them as 'sister' or 'brother'. Technically, no angel was born, so they are not truly related, it's more of a status. In Biblical times, he had relations with a woman named Hannah and they had a daughter, Ruth. In modern times, he has a son named Jackson, whom he had with a woman named Ava. Lucifer Lucifer was God's favorite angel, the most beautiful in Heaven. However, when God created humans and told the angels to serve them, Lucifer felt a sting of jealousy. No longer was he God's favorite, having been replaced by what he perceived as lesser beings in every way. He attempted to show God and Heaven the faults of humanity by corrupting the human woman, Lilith, into the first demon. For this he was cast from Heaven, though he was not immediately locked away. Not too long after this, in angel standards, Arioch was cast from Heaven for 'crimes against the humans'. Lucifer took pity on him and took him into his ranks. Lucifer and Arioch had an on and off physical relationship during this time. Arioch, being an angel, though fallen, was given a position as one of the lesser Lords of Hell. When Lucifer was locked away, Arioch began to venture more and more into the world of humans until the Winchesters unlocked the seals and released Lucifer from his cage. Arioch joined in on the Apocalypse, despite being a bit torn in his loyalties. He has separated some from Lucifer, these days. Jackson Young Arioch met a beautiful Scottish woman named Ava Young and spent some time with her. She fell pregnant and the two had Jackson, despite Arioch's hesitance to bring another nephilim into the world, knowing Heaven's views on them. However, things turned out on that front. Jackson was not considered a true nephilim due to Arioch both being fallen and having a tainted grace. The boy was weaker than any true nephilim and thus Heaven allowed him to live. Arioch built his life around his little boy, caring deeply for him and forsaking some of his duties to Lucifer and Hell. This created a jealousy in Lucifer and he sent a demon to befriend, enthrall, and torment Jackson in order to bring Arioch back. Arioch relented eventually and rejoined Hell, leaving Jackson and his mother. However, the damage had been done. The demon, calling herself 'Megan', had broken Jackson's mental state. The now has a personality disorder that he terms his 'Jekyll and Hyde' disorder. Though Jackson is usually a sweet, caring young man... he can become brutally violent and out of control. He has turned towards hunting and his relationship with Arioch is very strained. Titus Arioch won a hellhound puppy in a bet with a demon. This hellhound was named Titus, after Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus. Titus is Arioch's longtime, close companion and has been with him for years and will continue to be. Though typically invisible to most people, Titus is a massive black dog with red eyes, resembling a very large Irish Wolfhound. The hound is a sweetheart, typically, just a large, scary looking puppy. However, Arioch does use Titus for work and the hound can easily become vicious with the right command. Arioch loves him with all his heart. Ruth & Hannah Before Arioch fell, he found a beautiful human woman named Hannah and became transfixed. He broke the rules of Heaven to go to her and have an intimate relationship. The product of this was a girl named Ruth. The child became Arioch's pride and joy and he could care for nothing and no one else. Nephilim were still a fairly recent concept, one that Heaven was unsure of. As Ruth began to age, her abilities made themselves known and, by the age of three, she was already what Heaven considered a threat. They gave Arioch an ultimatum: either he could kill her or another angel would. Though it destroyed him, Arioch chose to end her life himself, hoping that it could keep her from being afraid and spare her pain. Hannah saw him kill their child and went into hysterics and, before Arioch could even have time to really process, she was lying dead at his feet, as well. Heaven turned on him for this, casting him out. Etymology *Arioch is a Biblical name with varied meanings between 'venerable', 'royal', and 'great'. It is Hebrew in origin. *Arioch was the name of the King of Ellasar in the Book of Genesis. *Arioch appeared in John Milton's Paradise Lost as a fallen angel under Satan's command. *Arioch was a name for a fictional demon, and also appears as the name of a demon in many grimoires. *The name is also used in Michael Moorcock's '' Deities in the Elric'' series as a Lord of Hell. Trivia *Arioch was created in 2013, initially. *Jackson Young is also roleplayed on Calvaluna. Tropes *LET'S BEAT ARI UP WITH TROPES!!! Category:Supernatural OC Category:Angel Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Male Original Character